the_trinity_of_tiaavedfandomcom-20200215-history
Constrial
(Example of a Constrial to the side (Character: Prince A'ryith)) Appearance * Male Spacels have lower set eyes, stars on their paws in place for their paw pads, male Spacels also have a star in the place where all spacels have their signature chest galaxy marking is, males chest are flat unless they are nursing offspring, if they are their chest puffs up only slightly to fill with milk. * Females have wider eyes that look more open, hearts on their paws in place for their paw pads, female Spacels also have a heart in the place where all spacels have their signature chest galaxy marking is, female chest are like that of a female human's in which have boobs, this allowed them to carry milk for future offspring. (spacels only carry milk if they have nursing offspring) * Constrials faces are that similar to a ball python or otherwise know as the royal python, there faces are sported with heat pits that allow them to have a secondary way of finding prey, knowing where they are going or finding heat/energy sources, even though they mostly use their eyes, ears and noses for these things. * Body types for these spacels can be a range from lean to muscular in form, males most likely having the more muscular sides but both genders can have these types of body form. Females can have small or large breast sizes, but when feeding the breast size will swell a pretty decent amount due to a large quantity of milk inside. * These Spacel tongues are usually long and rounded at the end, often can be pierced and or cropped to be split. * Presumed to be the first spacels to emerge into the universe they see themselves as the chosen race, or they royal race, especially seeing the Overseer sees her self more in this race when she is greeting her people, this sometimes causes issues with the other sub-races. Sizes (Averages) * Constrial Spacel: 5-7 feet tall w/o height of ears. 7-9 with ear height * Constrial Spacel: 100-300 lbs Other Size Info Animalia Heights * Constrial Spacel: 8-10 feet tall w/o height of ears. 10-12 with ear height. Power-morphed Animalia Height (Not Permanent) Smallest Power-morph * Constrial Spacel: 1-3 feet tall w/o height of ears. 3-6 with ear height. Largest Power-morph * Constrial Spacel: 33-66 feet tall w/o height of ears. 44-88 with ear height. Animalia Weight (Averages) * Constrial Spacel: 400-800 lbs Power-morphed Animalia Weight (Not Permanent) (Averages) Largest Power-morph * Constrial Spacel: 34,000-80,000 lbs Small Background History (Constrial the said 'origin race' they believe that they are closer or higher to The Overseer for see is always seen in this race's form, although this has never actually been stated by her. Constrials are also believed to have the most stable living conditions and government system although this is up for debate if the other races were concerned.) Having the least amounts of conflict these spacels have thrived easier than most, due to how easy they adapt to most different areas and have large amount of technology to keep them sustained, this has been past down due to the past leaders and how much they have stayed close to the overseer; that is until of recent. The Overseer has has less contact with the races and has no been seen in a at least 300 years, causing concerns. Beliefs Population The population of these spacels have risen and risen over the years due to being well sustained Populations Levels Main Solar System Populations (Est.) – 60,892,364 Constrial Spacels Main Planet Populations (Est.) '''– 30,655,908 Constrial Spacels '''Other Populations '(Est.) '– 30,497,333 Constrial Spacels 'Overall Populations (Est.) '– 100,389,697 Constrial Spacels Pronunciations Constrial Pronunciation /k ɔ n s t r j a: l/ Category:Spacel Category:Spacel Subrace Category:Constrial